


Hissy Fit

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Magic Spells, Fox Tails, Ghost Flames, and Snake Scales [6]
Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur being weird, Naga arthur, Naga!Arthur, Nothing bad here, Other, just silly ideas, snake talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: Anonymous: "I'd like to put forth a silly idea for your naga!Arthur... like the Harry Potter scene with the snake where he can talk with them, except no one understands those weird hisses and he gets into arguments which result in the gang staring at him in confusion as he angrily flicks his tongue out at a snake. Again, silly idea."Written for an ask on my blog, enjoy!





	Hissy Fit

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Vivi asked tentatively, staring at her blonde friend in confusion.

When L had interrupted her reading time to ask her to come out of the van, she hadn’t really been sure what to expect. But seeing Arthur crouched on the sandy ground, glaring angrily at a snake settled between him and the watering hole near the clearing they’d stopped at, hadn’t been it. The fact that Mystery was nervously peering at the snake from behind the blonde mechanic was rather odd too. If his tail was longer, she was sure it would have been tucked between his legs.

L hovered unsurely behind her, obviously at a loss for what was going on. Considering he was the one to fetch her, he had probably hoped she would have some explanation for the strange scene. Arthur broke his staring contest to look back at her.

“Mystery was trying to get a drink of water when _this_ lil’ sh*t tried to bite him. And now he _refuses_ to move out of the way!” He turned his gaze back to the serpent and started hissing menacingly at it. The snake reared up, giving him a glare of it’s own, and hissing back with it’s fangs bared.

She watched in fascination as the two seemed to start arguing back and forth, the volume of the hissing rising as it went on.

“Am I crazy, or are they actually talking to each other?” She muttered.

“I think they are,” L whispered, leaning closer to her. As though something would happen if he spoke too loudly, staring at the scene with the same disbelief as Vivi felt. “Vi, did any of your books say if Naga’s could actually talk to snakes?”

“I- Maybe? I mean, we’ve already learned about all kinds of stuff that wasn’t actually in the books,” she whispered back as the argument continued. ’ _I guess I better add it to the “Unmentioned Abilities” list…’_


End file.
